


Dress For Success

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Annual Halloween Malec Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Wins At Dress-up, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: The Halloween party at Pandemonium is in full swing, however Alec has remained very hush-hush on his costume, and Magnus is more than ready to see what his beloved angel has decided on. (Happy Halloween, lovelies <3)





	

The Halloween party at Pandemonium was in full swing. Music blasted out of the speakers. The three bartenders were quickly mixing drinks for patrons. The dancefloor was full of bodies dancing to the beat with varying levels of skill. There were a handful of seelies who were actually there without glamours on, the mundanes thinking wings, or unnatural skin colour, or strange marks were just part of the costume.

Magnus this year played up his own warlock mark, so he could hardly fault the fairies. Someone had already complimented his ‘sweet contacts.’ He wore glitter, a crop top, the smallest black shorts he owned with a tail attached at the back, a pair of black boots, a little collar with a bell, and of course a headband with cat ears.

Isabelle found him, and complimented his makeup. She stood with Simon, the two dressed as stereotypical vampires. Isabelle in a short black dress with a plunging neckline, faux bite marks, and cheesy fake teeth. Simon wore a suit, had slicked back his hair, and his fangs were very real. “Really, Sherman?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I have one night where I don’t have to hide what I am.”

“Plus we look hot,” Isabelle said with a tinkling laugh. “We’re going to get drinks!”

“Wait,” Magnus grabbed her arm. “Where is your brother?”

“He went to your place to get ready. Apparently he didn’t trust me or Jace not to ruin the surprise,” Isabelle shrugged. “I did, however, make him swear on the Angel that he’d come. So he’ll be here.”

Magnus nodded at that, and let her go.

A while later, he bumped into Clary and Jace. Clary wore a little dress with dancer tights, and fake wings, her hair was in a braided crown with flowers strewn through it, she wore enough glitter to make him proud. Jace on the other hand had went for the more horrifying, the cosmetics were surprisingly well done, and the fake glass shards and blood on his face looked real.

“Well, if it isn’t beauty and the beast,” Magnus jested.

Clary shook her head. “Bad kitty!”

Magnus laughed. “I plan to be. Speaking of, where is Alexander? Izzy said he’d gone to my place to get ready, but he’s _still_ not here.”

Jace shrugged. “I could call him.” He frowned since they were shouting at each other in the middle of the dance floor. “Might be easier in VIP?”

Magnus sighed. “You’re just trying to get on the list.” However, he led the way with the two Shadowhunters following. Isabelle and Simon were already up there taking a break from dancing. He motioned to one of his waitresses. “A round of tequila, please.”

“Right away,” she said with a smile.

“Now as for Alec,” Magnus said turning back to Jace, only to find his little group staring at the door with varying expressions of shock. Magnus turned his body, and tried to follow their line of sight. And then he saw him. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “Holy shit.”

Alec was almost unrecognizable. The height couldn’t be faked though and he wove his way through the swaying bodies. Their eyes met, and Alec froze for a second before a coy smile found it’s way onto his lips, and he continued through the crowd. For one, Alec had cut his hair, shaved the sides down short, and actually had not only product, but a few streaks of dark blue through his hair. Then there was the dark eye makeup, and cat eyed contact lenses. The deep purple shirt was unbuttoned, and his runes were either glamoured or covered up with makeup. There were necklaces of different lengths drawing attention to his skin. The midnight blue jacket was structured, and had gold, decorative buttons. The leather pants were tighter than anything Magnus had seen Alec in to date, and he wore formal shoes rather than combat boots.

As he approached, he snapped his fingers at the bouncer to get his attention, multiple rings glinted under the strobe lights. The bouncer looked Alec over, looked confused, and then his eyes widened, and he let Alec through.

“You’re me,” Magnus said in awe once Alec was close enough.

Alec smirked. “The other day you said imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.” He shrugged. “I got inspired.”

“Consider me flattered.” Magnus walked around his boyfriend, finding that Alec’s ass did look every bit as fantastic in those pants as he’d thought. “This is confusingly arousing.”

“I do know you love yourself, but this might take it to a new level,” Alec joked. Magnus reached to Alec’s hair, and touched the short sides. He raised a brow, and Alec shrugged. “It’ll grow back.”

“And you died your hair?”

“It’s just this dye chalk, it’ll wash out,” Alec replied.

“You did your own makeup.”

“I’ve watched you do yours enough to have figured it out,” Alec blushed a little, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have been practicing since I decided to be you for a night.”

“You’re so glittery-“

“That is one thing I’m sure I’ll regret when I try to wash it off,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus by the hips.

“Well, Alec wins best costume,” Isabelle shouted. “For sure!”

“You look like Magnus,” Clary said, her eyes holding a challenge as she grabbed Jace’s hand. “But can you dance like Magnus?”

“Ha. No. Not even a bit,” Alec said, but Magnus grabbed his hands and started to drag him along. The rest of the group following. “Woah, I thought I could get away with sitting around in VIP and drinking!”

“No, not a chance. Not in those pants,” Magnus said. “I’m not leaving you alone for a minute.”

Alec’s laughter could be heard over the music. “Now, now, I only have eyes for this blue eyed shadowhunter, where is he?”

Magnus snickered, his fingers dancing over the skin just under the necklaces. “Cute.”

“I’m glad you’re amused,” Alec said, swaying slightly following the motion of Magnus’s hips. “I was a little nervous I’d offend you.”

“No. This is great. You’re wearing leather pants and I didn’t even have to beg. Not to mention,” his fingers slipped under the shirt, feeling his shadowhunter shudder under the touch. “You have all this skin on display.”

They danced closer, and Magnus could feel Alec’s hot breath on his ear as he leaned in, and held him close. “About the pants, I now understand why you can’t really wear boxers underneath.”

Magnus froze at the implication. He’d checked his boyfriends ass out thoroughly, no lines. That meant either Alec wore a thong, or was commando under those pants. Either way, Magnus moaned. He looked up in shock, staring at Alec’s smirk. An imitation of cat eyes stared back at him. “I have the most confused boner right now.”

They were pressed so close he could feel Alec’s laughter. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yes!” Magnus grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him to the nearest back room so he could open a portal home. He was distracted by Alec’s sudden snickering. “What?”

Alec shook his head, and then gestured to himself. “Magnus, go fuck yourself.”

“You’ve been waiting all night to say that, haven’t you?” Magnus replied dryly as he desperately tried not to laugh.

“All week,” Alec confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Alec dressed as Magnus WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE. Thus this was born. I hope now my muse will allow me to return to my series in peace.


End file.
